Nightmare & Love
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Alex and Marty watch a scary movie and Marty has a nightmare. What will happen when Alex goes to comfort him? Alex/Marty


**Note: I don't exactly ship Alex and Marty because I already strongly ship Alex/Gia and Marty/OC (Heather). I normally see Alex and Marty as brothers rather than in a relationship. But I don't judge those who do ship them because I do enjoy reading fanfictions about them. This is just a little one shot for those who do ship them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex laid on a block of hay while Marty listened to music on his new iPod Alex bought him to repay him for breaking his old one. Alex had a tennis ball in his hand and he was repeatedly throwing it and catching it. After a long, boring moment of silence, Alex turned over and said, "Hey Marty." No responce. "Marty." Alex repeated. Marty couldn't hear him. "Marty!" He said again raising his voice. Marty looked at him and Alex made a "take your earbuds out" motion. Marty removed one earbud and Alex could hear music coming out of it. Marty asked, "Yeah?" Alex sighed, "Are you bored?" Marty slouched against the wall of the cart and said, "Yes." "Wanna do something?" Alex asked. Marty shrugged.

Alex stood up and left the cart. He came back with his laptop. He opened it and fiddled on it for a while. Marty's ears perked up. "Yo Al! I got an idea!" Without looking away from the computer Alex said, "Oh yeah?" Marty stood up and walked to the lion, "Go to Netflix." Alex looked at him, "Uh, ok." He typed in the website and clicked on Marty's account. "Ok Marty, whats your idea?" Alex asked. Marty took over and scrolled down until he found what he was looking for. He pointed to a movie. "The Grudge?" Alex asked. Marty nodded, "Yeah! Why not? We don't have anything else to do, right?" Alex shook his head, "No way. You're gonna get nightmares." Marty frowned, "I will not!" Alex crossed his arms. Marty smirked, "Fine then. We'll just watch the scene from 'The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug' when they're in the forest and they get attacked by giant spiders. How's that sound?" Alex's lips curled and he looked to the left. He hated that scene because of his arachnophobia. "Ok fine." He said. Alex flicked off the lights and set the laptop down and they watched the movie.

* * *

Alex shut his laptop when the movie ended. He looked outside to see stars. _Man it's late._ He thought. He grabbed his laptop but before he left he heard a strange groaning noise. At first he thought it was the Grudge and his heart beat increased before he realized who it was. "Quit it, Marty." He said and Marty chuckled, "I saw you flinch." Alex rolled his eyes and went to his cart, "G'night Marty." "Night Al." Marty responded.

* * *

I woke up at the middle of the night, but I wasn't in my cart. I looked around. I was in a building that I didn't recognize. I stood up and searched around. I didn't see anyone, so I assumed that the best thing to do would to wander and find an exit. I walked for a minute before I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, "Hello?" I got a response, but not one I wanted to hear. I heard an eerie groaning noise as a girl in a white, bloodstained, tattered up dress with long, tangled black hair, gray skin and bloodshot eyes approached me. I gulped. It was the Grudge!

Her groans grew louder and she lunged for me. I dodged it and ran for my life. The hallway seemed never ending and I couldn't shake her. I wasn't getting tired but I got even more scared with every step I took. _Someone help me!_ I thought. _Who can help me?_ Then a name came to my head. Someone who's by my side no matter what and would do anything for me. Someone I loved like a brother. No, more than that. I screamed as loud as I could, "Alex! Help me!" I continued to run until I came to a dead end. I turned around to see the Grudge girl close in on me. _"Marty!"_ I heard him. But where was he? Did I imagine it? The Grudge got closer. "Please, Alex!" I screamed. The Grudge grabbed me.

"Marty! Wake up!"

* * *

Marty shot up from his bed and panted. He blinked a couple times and got a grip on reality. His blankets had fallen off the bed and standing at his bedside was just the person he wanted to see. "Marty?" Alex asked worriedly. Marty closed his eyes and put a hoof over his face, "Just a dream I'm sorry." Then he looked back at Alex, heart still pounding, "What're you doing here?" Alex's shoulders eased and he said, "I heard you scream my name and I went to check on you. I told you that movie would give you nightmares." Marty's ears lowered in embarrassment. Sweat was still pouring down his face. _Wow, he's really scared._ Alex thought, not knowing what to do.

He reacted when Marty hugged him. That's new. "Marty?" Alex asked. "Sorry Alex. I...I'm just glad you're here." Alex hated to feel slightly awkward. "Well...I'm glad I got here before you had a heart attack." Alex chuckled. Marty started to calm down as he breathed Alex's scent, knowing he was safe as long as he was around. Marty let go of Alex and looked down.

"Alex...you've always been like a brother to me...and I can't imagine what would happen if you weren't around..." Marty said and he looked into Alex's piercing blue eyes, "I love you. More than a friend. More than a brother. I love you." Alex felt moved. _Marty loves me?_ He thought. No doubt, he loved him back, but normally like a brother. But now that he thought about it, Alex realized he felt the same way. If Marty was ever in danger or hurt, Alex would do anything to help him. "Marty..." He said silently. Marty blinked, "Yeah?" Alex breathed in, "Marty I...I love you too."

Marty's eyes widened and he smiled. Alex smiled too. Thats when Alex did something Marty didn't expect. He kissed him. On the lips. It didn't last long since this was new for both of them, but they still enjoyed it. When Alex pulled away he had a stressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" Marty asked. Alex bit his lip, "Gia's gonna hate me." Marty chuckled and they looked at each other for a bit.

Alex eyed Marty's clock and it read 1:30 am. "I uh...better head back to my cart...it's late." He said as he stood up. The memory of Marty's nightmare returned to him and he said, "No!" Alex turned around. Marty blushed in embarrassment, "I mean...can you...stay?" Alex stood there for a minute then said, "Sure." He made himself comfortable in Marty's bed and said, "G'night Marty." Marty yawned, "Night Al."


End file.
